A Bottom?
by vicky30312
Summary: Jungkook gets a locker on the bottom row. "Hey guess what?" he said between giggles. "Hmm?" I replied trying to act like I'm not falling even more in love with his laughter. "You're a bottom! My bottom in fact." He smirks. *Side Yoonmin and Namjin* *Warning! This is boy/boy. And I do use some coarse language occasionally.*
1. Just My Luck

_One more year to go Kook; that's all you have to get through,_ I thought to myself. Looking down at my timetable I noticed the dreaded number: 210. My locker number starts with a 2 meaning I'm stuck with a locker on the bottom row. Could the first day get any worse? But of course, I had spoken too soon.

As I made my way to my locker I spotted him. The guy that I've had a crush on since I moved here in Gr.9: Kim Taehyung. We have spoken a little bit in passing but we aren't close or anything. I just hopelessly pine from a far like a love struck girl. Sighing as I passed him and his beautiful smile, I made my way to my locker. I leaned down to open it and shove my stuff in, pausing to look at my schedule to see what I need for my classes.

"Hey!"

"Don't ignore me!" I hear as someone roughly pokes my shoulder. I gazed up to see Taehyung flashing his signature boxy smile at me.

"Looks like my locker is above yours…What's your name again?" he said while tilting his head to the side like an adorable puppy.

"Jeon Jung...Jungkook." I stuttered while blushing madly. I stood up so that I'm not in such close proximity to a certain something that I don't even want to think about.

"Nice to officially meet you!" he said while pulling me into an exaggerated hug. He pulled away to open his locker. I regarded him with caution as I bent down to finish what I was doing. We are both quite for a moment when I hear him start to laugh.

"Hey guess what?" he said between giggles.

"Hmm?" I replied trying to act like I'm not falling even more in love with his laughter.

"You're a bottom! My bottom in fact." He smirked.

"I…wh…you…" I managed to stutter out but it was too late, he had already closed his locker and was skipping, SKIPPING, away.

"That…that was hilarious!" I heard coming from my right. I looked over to see my one and only best friend Jimin trying to hold in his laughter. After a few seconds he gave up and just let it out. I glared at him.

"Real smooth Kook, real smooth."

"Oh shut up Jimin." I said through gritted teeth as I slammed my locker shut and headed to my first class.

I managed to avoid Taehyung all morning. We haven't had any classes together yet. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I thought about setting him straight, well as straight as telling him I'm not the bottom would be. I nodded my head in resolution deciding that the next time I see him I will tell him he is wrong.

I see Jimin just about to enter the café when a familiar blonde mop of hair appeared behind him. I watched as Yoongi whispered in Jimin's ear. Probably to lure him away for a mid-day make out session. They think they're hiding it well but it is so obvious. I don't see why they feel the need to hide the fact that they're together but it isn't my business and when Jimin decides to tell me, I will be nothing but supportive. Jimin giggled as he slowly followed Yoongi, a few paces behind, as they snuck away. I'm happy for them but who am I supposed to sit with at lunch now?

I made my way to an empty table and took out my sandwich and headphones. I was able to eat in peace for a few minutes until I was rudely interrupted by someone snatching my head phones out and sitting down in front of me.

"Hey Bottom! How'd your day go so far" Taehyung giggled as he fiddled with my headphones in his hands.

"Um…fine, also, I'm not by the way." I mumble the last part as I look down at my hands awkwardly.

"You're not what?" he questioned tilting his head to the side again.

"A bottom… I'm not a bottom." I said looking him in the eyes to make sure he heard me this time because I don't know if I would be able to say it again.

"Oh. Really? Maybe you should prove it to me." He said as he moved to get up. He smirked at my blushing face as he leaves me opening and closing my mouth in shock…again. I watched as he goes over to his table of friends. Yoongi is back at the table so it is only a matter of time before Jimin reappears. As if on cue, he saunters over a little out of breath.

"Hey sorry, I got held up by my teacher. Hope you didn't miss me too mu… Woah, why do you look like a tomato?"

"I… I think Kim Taehyung was just flirting with me." I managed to get out. I shook my head to try and clear it. I grab my discarded sandwich and start to eat again telling myself I must have heard him wrong.

"He what? Why does all the good stuff happen when I'm gone?" Jimin whines as he sits down.

"I don't even know Jimin. I tried to tell him that I wasn't a bottom, he told me to prove it and then ran away. What does that even mean? What do I do?" I spat out.

"Oh my god. Kook. Your biggest dream is coming true. Your long time crush just basically told you to fuck him. Why are you still sitting here! We need a plan." Jimin exclaimed, food long forgotten.

"I don't know Chim Chim. What if he didn't really mean it? I mean he said it as a joke right? I should just forget it." I said with obvious sadness in my voice.

"No way in hell! You better make your move man. You've only got this year before we all graduate. Go get that booty Jungkook!" he stated while giving me a thumbs up.

Pushing all thoughts of Kim Taehyung and his 'booty' out of my mind, I made my way to my next class: English. I walked in and took a seat near the back and waited for class to start. I watched as more people slowly piled into the classroom and waited for the dreaded bell to ring. I started to doze off when I heard a familiar tune: Kim Taehyung's giggles. _Oh dear lord, can't you spare me for one moment!_ I tried to shrink into my seat as quickly as possible but he spotted me and smirked. His damn lips will be the death of me.


	2. Game On

A week and a whole lot of teasing later, I was just about to reach my breaking point. Taehyung had been relentlessly spewing "bottom" jokes all week and no matter how many times I tried to set him straight, he never listened.

"Hey Kook!" Jimin chimed as he slid into the seat across from me at the small diner in town that we frequent. "You look like shit."

"Oh Thanks ChimChim I Hadn't noticed!" I glared

"Taehyung still getting to ya?"

"I don't know what to do Jimin. I'm so tired of getting worked up about it. At this point I might start to hate the guy. He is such an ass! How have I had a crush on him all these years?" I said with a sigh, as I placed my face in my palms.

"He isn't so bad Kook... I'm sure you'll work it all out soon…Or at least I hope you do because I have some news." Jimin replied, nervously biting his lip. _This doesn't sound good,_ I thought as I looked up skeptically at my best friend.

"YoongiandIareseeingeachotherandwewanttobringoutfriendstogethertohangout" Jimin rushed out.

"Woah. Slow down. What did you say?" I leaned back into the booth watching Jimin across the table as he fiddled with his thumbs and looked down into his lap.

"Um.. Yoongi and I are together… and we want to bring our friends together to hangout." He said quietly, looking up at me from under his fringe.

"Yeah I Know."

"YOU WHAT?" Jimin leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, "But…How...And…"

"You two weren't that discrete you know" I cut him off, "It was pretty obvious that you two had a thing but I didn't want to say anything till you were ready to tell me about it but I'm happy for you Chim Chim"

"Oh. I see… well... okay then? Thank you but um… I don't think you fully understood the last part of my sentence." He said sheepishly.

"Huh? Oh that you want us to hang out with his friends? Yeah that's cool with me." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Yeah but Kook… That includes Taehyung." It was my turn to balk at him. _This cannot be happening. It was bad enough that I had to deal with him at school but now he is infiltrating my home time!_ I was still frozen still in shock when the bell over the door clinked. In walked the aforementioned group of boys.

First there was Yoongi, the short and ever stoic, grey haired boy who was now officially dating my best friend. Next was the power couple of the school known as Namjin. Namjoon and Seokjin had been together for as long as anyone could remember and were literal goals. Then in came the boy that was known as literal sunshine and never stopped trying to make everyone laugh: Hoseok. Lastly, was my crush, recently turned worst nightmare: Taehyung.

They entered the diner with a loud ruckus and when they finally noticed Jimin and I they began to make their way over. Taehyung's eyes locked with mine before I could look away and I bet you can guess what his reaction was! Yup that's right, he smirked.

"Hey Jimin" Yoongi said with a sweet smile. He slid into the booth right beside Jimin while draping his arm over his shoulders. Jimin looked down to hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

"Hi Yoongi." replied Jimin, "Glad you guys could make it." nodding his head to the others that were standing awkwardly by the table.

"Slide over Kookie! Let them sit." demanded Jimin. I glared at him from under my bangs as I slipped over to the end of the bench.

"Nice to see you again Kookie" Taehyung mocked as he slid into the spot beside me.

"Yeah sure" I mumbled.

"Anyway…" said Jimin as he glanced over at us, "Kookie, I'd like you to formally meet Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok." They all nodded at me to say hello. I smiled back wearily, glancing at Taehyung from the corner of my eye. _Man my life just got a hell of a lot more interesting._

Hoseok, who had pulled up a chair beside me, turned to me with the biggest smile and said "Hi! It's nice to meet you oh and by the way, please just call me J-Hope or Hobi"

"Yeah, you too" I replied with a nod, "And okay will do."

"Great! Now. I've heard a lot about you Jungkook, but I have to know one thing: Are you really a bottom?" Hobi questioned with the tilt of his head. My mouth dropped to the floor in shock as I turned to my left to glare at the boy next to me. He had been oblivious to the whole conversation as he was talking with Jin but I was not about to let him get away with this. I tapped him on the shoulder politely and with the nicest voice I could muster said "Taehyung, May I please speak to you outside?"

The entire group went silent as they all looked at us confused. "Uh… sure?" replied Taehyung as he still had no idea what was going on. Hobi on the other hand was trying very hard to stifle his laughter, earning a questioning look from the others. As I stood up from the table with Taehyung following me, I heard the others at the table start to whisper.

Once we were finally outside, I stood there for a second with my back to Taehyung to let him stew a bit. As I slowly turned to face him, he looked towards me with a questioning look.

"Uh… What… What is it you wanted to talk about Jungkook?" he asked questioningly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed to have lost all his confidence and actually looked scared.

"Why did Hobi just ask me if I was a bottom Taehyung. I've had enough. What is your problem? You've been doing nothing but relentlessly bugging me about it all week and it isn't even true! I want to get along with all of you guys for the sake of Jimin and Yoongi's relationship but I don't know if I can do this with you." I sighed and looked up to see a very shell shocked Taehyung.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize it bothered you that much. I guess I just… oh man. I just wanted to talk to you and..."

"Wait what?" I cut him off. "You teased me because you wanted to talk to me? What are you 5?"

That playful smirk finally reappeared on Taehyung's face. "I'm 6 actually. And yes. I didn't know what else to talk to you about and I thought it was quite a funny joke."

"Well that's good for you Taehyung, but I don't. It isn't even true like I said." I replied crossing my arms in defense.

"Well Kookie" he mocked at me again, "Like _I_ said, Prove it." He spits out before turning on me yet again, and walking back into the diner.

 _Well Taehyung, if this is the game you wanna play, You're On._


	3. The Dressing Room

I decided to play it cool for the rest of the night and actually had a lot of fun getting to know everyone. The weekend passed and on Monday I was informed that it was Namjoon's birthday this Friday and that we were all going to be having sleepover at his house. I hoped an opportunity would arise where I could start working on my plan to get revenge on Taehyung for all the relentless teasing. Basically, my plan was to try and get him alone at some point and get him all riled up only to leave him hanging. That will teach him to never mess with Jeon Jungkook!

Seeing as I have only known Namjoon for a few days though, I will need to get someone to come along with me to get him a gift. Maybe I should ask Taehyung to help me so that I can try and gauge how easy it will be for me to get him to fall for my plan.

 _The next day in class…_

"Hey Taehyung.. This is kind of an awkward thing to ask but would you be able to spare some time tonight to go out with me and pick something out for Namjoon's gift? I just haven't known you guys long so I figured I could use some help… Please?" I mumbled out, ending with a cute tilt of my head as I looked at Taehyung through my bangs. _Aegyo level set to 100%._

Taehyung looked at me a little suspiciously before replying, "Yeah I guess I could. I have a few ideas."

"Okay, Great! I'll meet you by our lockers after school. Thanks Again Tae!" I squeaked out as I ran off before Taehyung could question the nickname, not to mention the bright red blush that had appeared across my cheeks. This was going to be a lot harder to keep up than I thought!

 _After Class…_

I slowly made my way to my locker and saw that Taehyung was already there. "Hey Kookie! You're so slow! I figured we could go to the mall seeing as the 3 ideas I have can all be found there. You ready to go?"

"I just have to put my stuff away." I said with a big smile, showing off my bunny teeth which I have been told are "adorable". Taehyung moved over and started fiddling with his phone while I put my stuff away. Once I was finished, I stood up and tapped him on the should to get his attention again. "All ready to go." I said as I started to walk towards the doors.

"Hey wait up! Did you drive? Because I did and if you did then we can just meet there or…?" Taehyung questioned.

"I don't drive." I replied, "Haven't had the need to get my license yet. I enjoy the exercise and fresh air I get from walking."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll drive us then!" Taehyung replied excitedly.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?" I said to no one in particular. With a large sigh, I followed behind him.

We arrived at the mall and I almost hopped out of the car just to kiss the solid ground for being so..so...solid! This kid is a crazy driver! "Yup. I'm definitely sticking to walking from now until I die" I said mostly to myself.

"Oh it wasn't that bad! I would never hurt that fine ass." Taehyung said nonchalantly, as he started towards the mall entrance. Before I could even say anything he had already started talking again, "So my ideas: Namjoon is literally the God of Destruction and breaks just about anything which made me remember that he needs new headphones."

"Okay, maybe. Next?" I replied as we walked past store after store..

"Um… He loves books and learning so maybe a gift card to a bookstore?" he responded as he placed his pointer finger and thumb on his chin in a thinking gesture.

"I dunno… I mean gift cards always seem so impersonal to me. Anything else?"

"Well…" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "You could always get him something to help with Jin."

"What do you mean by that?" I said while squinting my eyes at him questioningly.

"Well you know… in the bedroom department." he smirked. I immediately turned bright red as I whipped around so that he couldn't see me. "Oh my god Tae! Don't even go there. I never want to think about them getting frisky ever again. Not the mental image I needed. Like ever!" I turned around after having controlled my blushing to find Taehyung bent over laughing so hard he had tears flowing down his cheeks.

I folded my arms and glared down at him as I waited for him to finish. "It wasn't that funny." I said annoyed.

"Yeah but your face! I have never seen someone get so red before!" He managed to get out between giggles. I continued to stare at him with an unimpressed look on my face. "Phew! Okay, I'm done. But seriously, they would love it. The stuff I have heard they get up to is crazy. I guess that's what happens when you've been together for so long" he snickered.

"Still… That's a little TOO personal for someone who has only known them a few days and besides, I'm sure it isn't anything that bad." I replied with a shrug.

"You wanna bet? Namjoon is super into biting and hair pulling." Taehyung said while peeking over at me to see my reaction.

"Oh that is so tame. Most people like that." I replied with a shrug. "Oh hey! Do you mind if we go into this store? They have a Supreme shirt I have had my eye on forever."

"Oh, yeah sure." he said, as he followed me into the store, "What about.. Um… Jin likes wearing lingerie, like female lingerie."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye as I grabbed the shirt in my size and walked towards the dressing rooms to try it on. "...Well that one is more interesting but still pretty common actually. Definitely not for me though." I replied as I made my way to the curtain of a changing room, "Be right back."

Taehyung leaned up against the wall beside the curtain. While he was waiting he decided to try one more thing to get to me: "They love having sex in public places or where people might walk in on them. They get caught doing stuff in the strangest places. I walked in on them at school once... Blinded me for life." Taehyung said with a chuckle. He paused as he heard me cough from inside the changing room. "You okay?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah…" I gulped, " I'm good.. Just.. that may or may not be one of mine too." I replied shyly, hoping I would be able to get a rise out of Taehyung. Boy was I not expecting what happened next.

Suddenly the curtain behind me opened as Taehyung walked in with a determined look on his face. I stood frozen with my shirt half on. "Damn Kookie, Jimin wasn't kidding when he said you worked out." he tutted as he slowly invaded my personal space by walking closer and closer to me. I took a step back only to realize I have no where else to go as I have hit the wall; I gulped. _This isn't what was supposed to happen. I was supposed to get to him not the other way around!_

"So our little Kookie gets all turned on by the thought of someone walking in on him does he?" Taehyung purrs as he slowly placed his hands on my stomach, running them up and down.

"Tae.. What.." I mumbled as my eyes flutter shut. _No this can't be happening!_

"Aww is Kookie getting flustered?" he smirked, leaning down to whisper something into my ear, "Oh well!" he breathed and then backed away.

I sunk to the ground, "Jesus Tae, that's not funny, or fair. You better tell me one of your kinks for teasing me like that!" I exclaimed as I finally got the nerve to look up at the little devil.

"Hmm… I guess that is fair. What is a good one…?" He pondered, as I slowly started to stand up and properly put my shirt back on, "Oh I know! I'm a sucker for the Daddy kink" he replied as he walked out of the room finally leaving me alone.

 _Taehyung 1, Jungkook 0_


	4. Let's Chat

After I decided to purchase the smoking hot shirt I tried on, I couldn't get what had happened out of my mind. Taehyung and I went to a few tech-y shops before deciding on a really nice pair of headphones for Namjoon. It was nearing dinner time when our stomachs started to grumble in protest at being ignored so we made our way over to the food court.

"Ooo man I am soooo hungry! What do you think you're going to get Kookie?" Taehyung inquired as he rubbed his stomach, "I think I'm going to haaave….Pizza! You can never go wrong with that."

"Hmm that does sound good Tae" I replied with a soft smile as we made our way over to the counter.

"2 slices of pizza and 2 fountain drinks please!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"What are you doing? I can get my own food…" I said awkwardly as I looked down at the ground.

"Oh it's no problem. Take it as an apology for my, as you put it, crazy ass driving." Taehyung giggled and handed over the cash. We grabbed our pizza and drinks and walked over to a table. "How is school treating ya so far Kook?"

"Okay I guess. Nothing too exciting really; just can't wait to be done." I shrugged.

"Yeah I feel it. Got any plans for after we get out?" Tae questioned.

"School somewhere… I would love to go for dance but I don't know how reasonable that actually is. Will probably end up doing something boring like Business or yeah…" I mumbled as I slowly took a bite my pizza.

"Well that is stupid Kookie! I'm sure you are an amazing dancer and if you really put your mind to it you will for sure be able to make a career out of it. Anyone would be lucky to have you." He says with a smile and a firm nod of his head.

I had to look down at my plate because, like usual, I'm a blushing mess. I don't get how he can go from making me so angry to feeling like I'm going to hurl from all these feels. Taehyung is literally drives me crazy. "I…Thanks, I needed to hear that." I say as I look up to see him smiling at me, eye smiles and all.

"No problem, it's the truth."

We gathered up our trays and decided to call it a day. Taehyung ended up driving me home and it wasn't as mortifying as earlier. When I got home I went up to my room and fell onto my bed face first. On one hand I HAVE had a crush on him for like….ever, but he was being a total ass with all the bottom jokes. Is revenge really my best bet here? Or should I try and make something happen between us.

 _What am I going to do? I'm so confused…_

Taehyungs POV

Instead of going home, I made my way over to Jin's house. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After knocking once more, a dishevelled looking Jin opened the door.

"Oh my gosh Tae! Right now? You had to come right now? You do know there is such a thing as texting me first riiiight?" he exclaimed. I just stared at him in shock for a second as I watched a shirtless Namjoon sneak down the hall into the bathroom.

"…I'm sorry Jin but I needed to talk! I was just out with Kookie and holy shit it went from 0 to 100 REAL QUICK!" I stressed as I pushed my way past him and flopped down on the sofa in the living room. Jin sighed and closed the door before following me. I heard the bathroom door open and a much more put together Namjoon sits down beside Jin, throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Tae" he grumbled, "What is it now? Trouble in paradise?"

"Sheesh I said I was sorry. You guys can go back to your ways once I'm gone." I winked and shot them finger guns. "Anywaaaay, back to me! Long story short, I'm going crazy. Kookie asked me to take him to get a gift for you and then shit got real when we started talking about your kinks and…"

"You what?!" Jin yells, interrupting me, "That boy is so innocent! How dare you share our secrets and damage his poor innocence!" Namjoon just sat there and rubbed Jin's fuming shoulders as he held in his laughter.

"Oh trust me momma bear, he is NOT, I repeat NOT innocent. So anyway, we started talking about our kinks and kinda started an out kink each other thing? But with your kinks and then it lead to me finding out that he is into exhibitionism and I totally felt up his rock hard abs and he was so turned on and then I just walked away while telling him I like to call people Daddy." I breathed out. "So yeah… I am having so many conflicted emotions right now…help me mom and dad."

Jin and Namjoon just sat there for a minute and take in my mess of a story. They glanced at each other and then started laughing so hard they started crying.

"Whaaat?" I exclaimed with a huff as I crossed my arms in defiance, "What is so funny?"

"Tae," Namjoon said between wheezes, "You like him don't you?"

"Well duh."

"Then what is the problem here? He seems to like you back or else he would have freaked out when you made a move. Just go for it!" Jin states.

"Huh… I guess I didn't think of that." I said dumbfounded.

"You're lucky you're pretty Taehyung" Namjoon laughed. "Was that all?"

"Yup I'm good. Thank you guys for talking me though this. I dunno what I would have done without ya!" I hollered over my shoulder as I made my way for the door. "See ya at school tomorrow!"

"What are we going to do with that boy?" questioned Jin.

"I dunno, but I do know what I am going to do with you cutie." replied Namjoon as he scooped up Jin bridal style.

"Waah! Is that all you ever have on your mind?!" exclaimed Jin as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck.

"Hey," chides Namjoon, "You weren't complaining earlier!"

**Heey! So I know this is a shorter chapter but I want the birthday party to be its own seeing as it will be quite a bit longer. I already have plans for that but then I don't have very many specifics so if there is anything you guys would be interested in seeing happen, or more of someone else point of view, Let me know! Thanks again for the read guys. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**Hello My dear readers… Sorry this took so long but the time just got away on me there… But anyway... This chapter was going to have a little bit more but I decided to stop it where I did and update rather than making you guys wait even longer for the same thing that will be in the next update if that makes sense XD Also… I kind of jump perspectives a little bit and I would love to know if it is all clear or if it is confusing so please let me know… Anyway… Enjoy!**

Today is the day. I am going to give everything I've got to get back at Taehyung. He is going to want me SOOO bad. If only I could pick out an outfit…

"JIMIN! I'm having a crisis here… Leather or no?" I hollered at him through my phone.

"Jeez … Calm down Kookie. It isn't that serious. Just wear whatever. Remember it is Joon's birthday too ya know." sighed Jimin.

"I know and I can't wait till he opens my gift but this is a serious matter. I have to look my best and you aren't helping me." I whined, "I just want him to feel the way I do."

"I'm pretty sure he does bro." Yoongi stated over the phone, "He is always talking about you and it is actually starting to get REALLY annoying."

"Wait What?" I exclaimed as I paused in my search for the right shirt to wear.

"Yeah Kook…He is head over heels for you just like you are for him!" Jimin giggled.

"That…no... NOT TRUE! I mean… Not the point right now! He teased me endlessly so I must get my comeuppance!"

"What are you 50? Who even uses that word anymore? " teased Jimin, "Anyway… tonight should be interesting but right now Yoongi and I have MUCH more important things to be doing before tonight. See ya in a few hours Kookie!"

"Eww TMI. You and Namjin as so gross. Goodbye ya nasties." I sighed as I ended the call. Now all I needed to do was finish my outfit!

Meanwhile…

"Hobi, Hobi, Hobi. You don't get it. There was a connection. It is a thing. He has a thing for me. FOR ME! And I will make something happen tonight. He will be mine." I grinned as I paced my bedroom floor.

"I don't get you Tae. Why can't you just tell the boy you like him? It is so obvious that he likes you too so why play games like this?" questioned Hoseok.

"Because it is more fun!" I exclaimed, "Now. Help me make a plan. Tonight must go perfectly. First I want you to ask him…"

I grinned as I made my way up to Namjoon's house. It was bigger than what I was expecting but that wasn't what I was focused on. My full focus was on making sure that Taehyung had nothing on his mind but me tonight. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Jungkook! You're here! Come in come in!" Jin hollered as he ushered me inside. I stepped in the door way and asked where I should put my stuff. Jin led me into the basement and I dropped my bag on the floor with the others and placed my gift for Joon on the table. I followed Jin back upstairs to the kitchen where I was greeted by Jimin, Yoongi, and Namjoon.

"Happy Birthday Namjoon." I smiled. "You have a really nice house."

"Thanks Kook. No need to be so polite and formal," he laughed, "Taehyung and J-Hope should be here soon." As he said that we heard a knock on the door. I stayed in the kitchen with Jimin and Yoongi as the other two went to greet the new arrivals.

"Jimin. I'm so nervous. Do I look okay?" I said frantically.

"You look amazing as always Kookie now breathe. You've got nothing to worry about." Jimin giggled as he leaned on the counter snacking on some chips. "He will be drooling."

Just as he said that the group walked into the kitchen. Taehyung was the last to enter and he took my breath away. He looked stunning. I hadn't really seen him in everyday clothes seeing as we have to wear uniforms at school but HOT DAMN! That boy is too beautiful.

"Hey Kookie, and everyone else" Taehyung said with a wink. Taehyung was trying to act all cool but he was really dying on the inside because Jungkook looked sinful in those black leather pants. He was feeling ALL sorts of ways.

"Wow I feel so loved." scoffed Jimin.

"Its okay baby," cooed Yoongi as he fluffed Jimin's bright orange hair, "You don't need his love, you've got me."

"Eww Gross" Hoseok snickered as he pretended to gag.

"Anyway!" exclaimed Jin as he raised his arms to get everyone's attention. "Now that the whole squad is here, let us get this birthday shindig started!"

A couple hours later after we had eaten pizza and played some video games, it was decided it was time for Namjoon to open his gifts. We all gathered around him on the floor. Jin obviously went first. Namjoon slowly opened the gift bag and was surprised with navy blue Ryan Pj's. Jin clapped excitedly as Joon kissed his cheek.

Jimin had supplied him with a gift card for his favourite book store and Yoongi got him some new notebooks for composing. Hoseok, of course, outfitted him with some new clothes from Supreme and Taehyung gifted him with the new Kayne West CD. Lastly, he opened Jungkook's new headphones, thanking him profusely seeing has he had JUST broken his replacements for the last ones he had broken.

"Thanks so much everyone. Why don't we all watch a movie now?" grinned Namjoon. Everyone agreed and snuggled onto the couch and floor to watch Guardians of the Galaxy. Jimin had passed out with his head on Yoongi's lap so Hoseok decided that things needed to be spiced up a bit. It was too early to go to bed!

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! Its game time!" J-Hope yelled as he shot up from his spot on the floor, startling everyone. Jimin groaned and snuggled in closer to Suga in protest but everyone slowly got up. The TV was shut off and the snacks and drinks were refreshed. They all gathered in a circle on the floor to decide what to do.

"I say we play spin the bottle!" exclaimed Hoseok.

"Um how about no?" Jin piped up, "There are two couples here. It will be no fun."

"Wanna play a board game?" inquired Namjoon.

"Oh I know!" Taehyung interrupted with an evil smirk, "Let's play Truth or Dare."


	6. Truth Or Dare My Dear?

"Come on Hobi that game is so overrated." whined Yoongi as everyone else in the room exclaimed their excitement at the suggestion.

"Well too bad Gramps! Everyone else wants to play." smirked Hoseok, "Who wants to go first!"

"OOO! Me Me ME!" giggled Jimin.

"Okay Jimin. Truth or Dare?" questioned Hobi.

"Dare."

"Hmmm let's start with a simple one. Lick the bottom of Jin's foot from heel to toe."

"Ugh… fine." Jimin went over to Jin and grabbed a hold of his ankle. He lifted up his foot and took a deep breath before quickly licking his gross foot. He then hollered in disgust and ran to the bathroom to douse his tongue in mouth wash.

"Okay Jin, your turn. Truth or dare?" enquired Jimin as he had returned from the bathroom all minty fresh.

"I'll take a truth please."

"Where is your favourite place to be kissed?" smirked Jimin.

"Oh wow okay. It didn't take long for the questions to get to this kind of stuff." blushed Jin, while he sneaked a look at Namjoon beside him. "Um… I'd have to saaaay my collarbone." Namjoon giggled beside Jin and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Noted." That just made Jin blush even more as he looked down at his lap to avoid any eye contact.

"Okay! Love birds calm down. It's your turn to ask someone Jin." Yoongi said dryly.

"U-um." stuttered Jin who was still flushed. "Suga… Truth or Dare?"

"I ain't no pansy. Dare." Suga said with swag.

"Go blindfolded into the closet over there and re-dress with the first thing you touch. Jimin will go in with you to make sure you don't cheat!" Jin stated smugly.

Jimin stood up and placed a scarf around Suga's eyes before he walked him into Namjoon's extra storage closet that was full of old knick-knacks and clothes that the whole family had grown out of. He placed him in front of some clothes hanging up and said pick with a giggle. Suga hesitantly reached out his hand and immediately regretted his bullheadedness that made him choose dare. After he had finished changing, Jimin slowly walked him out of the closet to be met with the other five boys howling with laughter at the sight.

"Oh shut up!" Suga said grumpily. He was standing there in non-other than Namjoon's younger sisters old school uniform: Short pleated skirt and all.

"It's okay honey." Jimin said soothingly. "I think it's kinda cute on you." Suga grumbled angrily as he crossed his arms and sat back down in the circle. Now that everyone had calmed down from laughing it was Yoongi's turn to ask someone.

"Joon. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Alrighty. I'm going to go with a classic. Go run down the street naked while singing a song."

"Aww man. Okay." whined Namjoon. He made his way upstairs with everyone slowly following behind him. They filed out onto Namjoon's front yard and waited expectantly for him to finish undressing. Namjoon finally took off while rapping at the top of his lungs.

"Damn he has a white ass." giggled Taehyung. Jungkook who happened to be standing beside him started giggling. They all watched in amusement as Namjoon literally tripped over his own feet on his way back. Jin went running over with his clothes to help his clumsy mess of a boyfriend. The others slowly headed back inside to wait for Jin to finish bandaging up Namjoon's scrapped knee.

"So Kookie," started Taehyung who was now sitting beside Jungkook as he munched on some chips, "What are you going to choose?" Jungkook looked over at Taehyung and decided he would play along with whatever he was trying to do here.

"Probably truth." He replied with a shrug, "You?"

"Oh dare all the way. They're more fun." smirked Taehyung as he pulled out his phone. Jungkook assumed their conversation was over at that and went to refresh his drink. Taehyung looked down at his phone and started typing out a text to J-Hope.

 _ **Taehyung**_

The plans a go! Kookie is going to choose Truth. You know what to do my friend.

 _ **Hobi**_

Okay! This is going to be so much fun. :3

Namjin finally made their way down the stairs again. Everyone settled back down into their chairs.

"Hobi. Truth or Dare?" Namjoon stated.

"Dare me up!" shouts Hoseok with waaay too much enthusiasm.

"Go take a nude and send it to someone that I choose from your contacts." Namjoon said proudly.

"Well my dear friend…" sing-songed Hoseok, "I already have some on my phone so just come pick someone."

"And this, my dear friend, is why you are known as HOE-Seok around school." Jin said with a disapproving shake of his head. Namjoon got up and grabbed J-Hope's phone. He scrolled through the contacts until his face lit up at a certain someone's name.

"Aha!" exclaimed Joon. "This person will do juuuust perfectly." Namjoon selected the contact and sent the picture. He placed the phone back in Hobi's hands and smirked has he sat back down. J-hope looked down at his phone slowly. He screeched when he was whose name was on his screen: Seulgi.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion until Taehyung took the phone out of J-hope's hand, who had fallen to the ground and was rolling around. Taehyung burst out laughing and announced to everyone who it was.

"Joonie sent it to Seulgi. Hobi has only had a crush on her since like 7th grade."

"You are the worst friend ever." huffed Hoseok who had finally sat back up with a pout on his face.

"I know but maybe it'll turn out for the better. You never know… She might like it." teased Namjoon. "Anyway it is your turn Hobi."

"Oh Right!" exclaimed Hoseok with a newly found excitement. He turned to Kookie with a glint in his eye. "Kooookie! Truth or Dare."

"Uhh…" replied Jungkook wearily. "Truth." Something doesn't seem right he thought as he noticed Taehyung out of the corner of his eye sitting with a very smug look on his face.

"So seeing as you just joined our squad and all…" started J-hope. "How about we ask you a really serious question that we all need to know the answer to."

"Just get to it already." huffed Jungkook who was growing suspicious at the look Hoseok and Taehyung just shared.

"Top or bottom?" stated Hoseok with a big laugh. Jungkook just stared in shock with his mouth hung open while everyone in the room started laughing. Jungkook was speechless _. Did they really have to bring this shit up again!? Why did I decide to be friends with these idiots?_ Jungkook turned to face Taehyung.

"Why did you need to bring this up again? You're an ass. We were all just here having fun and now I'm pissed. It isn't that funny guys." Jungkook says angrily as he looked around the group of boys who have all been silenced by the tension in the room. Jungkook just sighed and looked at his hands in his lap.

"Um… well… TECHNICALLY… Jungkook… You didn't answer the truth… so… TIME FOR A PUNISHMENT!" exclaimed Hoseok who was trying to lighten the mood again. J-Hope had not realized Jungkook would react like that when he agreed to Tae's plan. He felt bad so he wanted to try and bring the mood of the party back up. Jungkook looked up to see J-hope smiling at him. He looked around at everyone else's sullen faces and realized maybe he had blown up a little too much. It was supposed to be a fun birthday party after all.

"Okay." replied Jungkook. "That's fair. Sorry for blowing up at your guys…"

"That's okay" smiled Jin as he patted Kookie's back. "Let us gather in the next room for a moment and decide the punishment. " Jungkook nodded and played with his sleeves while he waited.

In the next room, the six boys were talking animatedly about what they should make Jungkook do. Taehyung suddenly got a call that he had to step out and take, leaving the other five to finish deciding.

"Hey! I have an idea." giggled Jimin as soon as Taehyung had left. "Those two butt heads are so head over heels for each other but are too stubborn to do anything about it. How about we set them up somehow? Seeing as it was kind of Tae's fault that Kookie got so mad. "

"That my boy is a very fine idea." smirked Yoongi has he wrapped his arm around the younger to start the planning.

The 5 boys walked back out into the main room to find Jungkook fiddling with his phone. He looked up expectantly as he waited for what was about to come. Taehyung came back down the stairs at that exact moment with a hollered "Sorry it was my mom!"

"So… What'll it be guys?" asked Jungkook hesitantly. The boys all glanced at each other before they nudged the birthday boy to step forward and deliver the punishment.

"Jungkook you will be punished by having to…." Namjoon started smugly, "Spend 7 Minutes in Heaven with Taehyung!"

"What?!" exclaimed both Jungkook and Taehyung at the same time. They started at each other for a second before turning to the others to start protesting.

"Ah ah ah!" tsked mother Jin. "This is punishment. You have no choice. Now get in there!" They all giggled as Hoseok and Jimin struggled to push the two into the same storage closet from earlier. They closed the door and placed a chair under the knob so they couldn't open it.

"Now kiss and make up you two!" hollered Hoseok as the rest of the boys turned to go sit back down on the couches.

"This is so stupid." Jungkook grumbled angrily as he paced back and forth with his arms crossed.

"If you had just answered the stupid question then this wouldn't have happened!" Taehyung shot back from his spot on top of a box.

"You started it! You and your stupid jokes about bottoms and shit. Why does it even matter to you!" yelled Jungkook as he stopped and stared at Taehyung with clenched fists.

"I don't know!" Taehyung hollered back. "It's just fun seeing you get all riled up." He smirked.

"Well I don't think it is Tae." He said to bug the other.

"You seemed pretty happy about it when we were in the dressing room." Taehyung said coyly as he eyed Jungkook's pacing form. Jungkook stopped mid step and whipped his head around to face Taehyung.

"That... h-how else did you expect my body to react when we were talking about kinks and you all of a sudden attack me out of nowhere!?" exclaimed Jungkook.

"I was just having a little fun…" Taehyung grinned as he took in Jungkook's flushed face. He slowly stood up and started walking towards the stuttering boy.

"Yeah… Well!" Jungkook managed to get out before he registered the look Taehyung was giving him and the fact that he no longer sitting and was slowly moving towards him.

"W-What are you doing?" he stuttered as he started to walk backwards.

"Making use of our time in here…" smirked Taehyung. Jungkook immediately felt the cold hard wall behind his back. He hated to admit it but the way Taehyung was looking at him was driving him crazy. Taehyung stopped when there was barely even an inch left in between them.

"What if I don't want to Tae?" replied Jungkook in a patronizing tone as he slowly raised his head to look into the others eyes. Taehyung stopped and stared back at him for a second before he replied.

"Then stop me."

Taehyung slowly leaned forward giving Jungkook plenty of time to push him away but instead watched as the younger's eyes slowly fluttered shut. Their lips connected and they stood stock still for a second before Taehyung decided to deepen the kiss. Jungkook closed the final distance between them as Taehyung slotted his leg between Kookie's thighs. Needing to come up for air they pulled their faces ever so slightly apart and just looked at each other for a moment.

"Seems to me like you enjoyed that." giggled Taehyung.

"Oh my god way to ruin the moment." sighed Jungkook.

"Nah It isn't over yet." replied Taehyung has he moved his leg pressing it farther into Kookie who let out a low whine.

"Jesus Tae…" whimpered Jungkook as he threw his head back. Taehyung took this as a sign to continue and leaned back in to capture his lips in another kiss. Tae brought his hands up to the hem of Jungkook's shirt and tugged a little to ask for permission. Kookie nodded into the kiss and lifted his arms. The kiss was broken only for a minute as his shirt was flung to the ground. Taehyung decided it was time to spice things up a bit and instead of going back to his lips, he leaned into his neck. Jungkook tilted his head back and started letting out little broken sounds of pleasure.

Taehyung started nipping and sucking all over his neck and collarbone. Jungkook's hands started roaming around underneath Tae's shirt just feeling the heat coming of the two. Wanting to relieve some pressure in his tight leather pants, Jungkook remembered that Tae's leg is trapped between his and sp he started to move up and down. Taehyung was overcome with need to taste Kookie's sweet lips again, pulling away to look at the masterpiece he left behind before re-attaching their lips. Just as Taehyung was going to suggest moving to a more horizontal position, there was a knock on the door.

"You kids better make yourselves decent! Your 7 minutes is up!" hollered Jin.

Jungkook and Taehyung both froze remembering that they were still at a birthday party and all their friends were outside and could very well hear what was going on. Jungkook flushed and pushed Taehyung off him. He leaned down to grab his shirt when the door swung open, basking them in light. Jungkook quickly took one more look at Taehyung before he pushed past Jin and headed to the bathroom upstairs.

Jimin looked at Jungkook as he rushed by to see tears in his eyes. He turned to Taehyung and with a glare said "What did you do?"

Taehyung just shrugged and placed his hands out in defence. "We were fighting and then it got a little intense… I thought we were having a good time…"

Jimin just sighed. "Jungkook hasn't even had a relationship before let alone messed around with anyone!"

"Oh... It seemed to me like he had some practice. I gave him time to stop me." Taehyung said shyly as he rubbed his neck.

"That's not the point Tae. He has liked you forever and I think he thinks you're just playing a game with him."

"Well I'm not!" Taehyung replied defensively.

"Then tell him that! When I suggested this stupid punishment I didn't think that things would actually happen. You guys were just supposed to talk and tell each other about your feelings!" Jimin says before walking away to go sit with the rest of the boys who had put on a movie to pass the time.

 _Oh my god. What even just happened? How could I let myself get so carried away? I was supposed to have him wrapped around my finger not the other way around._ I thought to myself as I splashed my face with water. I turned off the tap and looked down willing for my "issue" to just hurry up and go away. As I was drying my hands, I heard a ping come from my pocket. I looked at my phone to see that Jimin had messaged me.

 _ **Chim Chim**_

You okay Kookie? :/

I'm sorry for making you do that… It wasn't my intention for anything to seriously happen.

 _ **Kookie**_

Yeah I'm fine… I was just more shocked than anything…and embarrassed. I don't think I can face you guys right now…

 _ **Chim Chim**_

Aww Kooks! Don't be! We all are allowed to have a little fun! Besides… Taehyung seemed real sad when you ran away.

 _ **Kookie**_

Don't even joke Chim. He is just playing with me.

 _ **Chim Chim**_

You. Guys. Are. So. Fucking. Dense.

I'm out. You two have to figure this out on your own. Have Fun!

With that I locked my phone and stood up. I was about to reach for the door knob when I heard a faint whisper come from the other side.

"Kookie? Are you okay?" questioned Tae. I immediately turned bright red as I remember what just happened. I flopped against the door and slid down in defeat.

"Yes Taehyung. I'm fine." I replied dryly.

"Doesn't seem like it to me…" he said with a pause, "Why didn't you tell me that you're new to all this?" I flushed even more red if that was possible as I took in what he just asked me. _Damn you PARK JIMIN_

"I… I didn't expect it to happen so fast and I just got caught up in the moment. It isn't that big a deal…" I mumble.

"Yes it is Kookie… If I had known that, I would have went about this all a different way. I thought you were being all flirty and shit with me because you were just playing hard to get… I never even thought about the fact that someone as stunning as you would actually have had no idea what I was really getting at. I just… Damn. Jungkook will you just open the door and come out please?"

I sighed and looked down at my hands. _What else have I got to lose?_ I slowly pushed myself up. I took a deep breath before finally opening the door to be met with Taehyung's beautiful eyes shyly looking up at me from under his shaggy bangs. We just stood there for a minute before Taehyung reached forward and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I really, REALLY like you Jungkook and I'm sorry if I pushed things to far but I was just teasing you cause I liked you so much and I thought you were playing along with me." confessed Taehyung.

"Tae…" I said as I pulled away slightly so I could see his face, "I like you too but I don't want to just play games…" Taehyung paused dumbfounded.

"Oh you are so cute!" he giggled." I don't want to either Kookie. How about we go out on a real date and quit being so dense?"

"O-Okay" I stuttered as I started to blush yet again!

"Good." Taehyung nodded as he showed me his signature boxy grin as he pulled me back into the hug. I gave in and buried my face into his neck while wrapping my arms around him.

"IT'S ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME" hollered Yoongi as him and the rest of the boys popped their heads out from around the corner. Taehyung and I both looked up to see everyone smiling at us.

"Oh god. I'm a freaking third wheel to not only one, but three 3 couples now! THREE! How did this even happen!?" exclaimed Hoseok as he threw his arms up in the air in defeat. Everyone just laughed as we all made our way back down stairs to wrap up Namjoon's birthday with one more movie before everyone slowly fell asleep.

**Yaaaay! The long awaited event has happened! What would you guys like to see Tae and Kookie do on their date. Give me some suggestions cause I really only had plans for this far along in the story. Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed this longer update! I sure had fun writing it. Ta Ta for Now!**


	7. Plans

The next morning, after everyone had woke up, Jin made them breakfast. Everyone was sat in Namjoon's kitchen eating with only the sounds of scraping forks and chewing to break the silence. The gang finally started to liven up a bit and were chatting amongst themselves when Jin said "I cooked. Which two of you are doing the dishes? Besides Joonie since it is his birthday party after all." The remaining boys stopped and looked up from what they were doing in horror. They all locked eyes and immediately looked back to Jin, each one trying to shout, "NOT ME!" over the others.

Jungkook had a mouthful of food and was unable to swallow fast enough to opt out and Taehyung was the last one to speak up so as they were chosen to do the dirty work. They made eye contact over the table. Taehyung smiled at Jungkook which just made him blush and shove the last bite of this food into his mouth.

A few minutes later everyone was finally done. The two youngest started to gather the dishes and head into the kitchen as the rest wandered into the living room to relax before everyone called it a day.

"So Kookie. Did you sleep well?" questioned Taehyung as the two pilled all the dishes into the sink and started to lather them up.

"Yeah… My back is a little sore though. Floors are hard to sleep on." Sighed Kookie, thinking back to last night when the sleeping arraignments were being made. They were short one comfy sleeping spot between the couches and spare room in the basement so naturally, Taehyung, Jungkook and Hobi, played rock paper scissors to decide who got the floor. Clearly it is obvious who lost.

"Well you could have shared the couch with me ya know. I don't mind sharing as long as it is with you." winked Tae, handing Jungkook a plate to dry.

"Ha ha very funny Tae." replied Jungkook dryly, "I'd rather deal with the pain."

"Yeah suuuure. But hey! You agreed to go on that date with me but we never made plans. When are you free cutie?" snickered Taehyung.

"I-I am free tomorrow… Unless that's too soon." Jungkook replied shyly, placing the dishes onto the counter to be put away after. _What did I say yes to this outrageous flirt?!_

"Nope! Tomorrow is a good a day as any!" Taehyung proclaimed.

"O-okay. What are we going to do?" enquired Jungkook

"It's a secret!" grinned Tae as he handed Kookie the last dish and practically skipped away.

Soon after everyone decided that it was time to say their farewells and head home. They all wished Namjoon one more 'Happy Birthday' and went their separate ways except Jin… He still had one more birthday present for his Joonie. (AN: Wink Wonk XD)

Later that night, Kookie was laying in bed reading some webtoons when he was so rudely interrupted by his phone ringing. It was of course Jimin calling. He sighed as he knew exactly what the older would want to talk about and begrudgingly answered the call.

"KOOKIE!" he flinched as Jimin screamed through the phone.

"Yes Chim Chim?"

" Don't be silly. You know what I want to know. Did you and Tae make plans?" probed Jimin.

"Yes. We are going out tomorrow but he wouldn't tell me what we are doing." sighed Kookie.

"Yaaay! That's great. My ship is sailing so hard right now." he squeed, "Also, Tae probably has something awesome planned. You better call me as soon as you're back. I need to know allll the details." Jimin rushed out in one super long breath.

"Okay okay. Will do. Now can I please get back to my reading that you so rudely interrupted?"

"Fine fine. You party pooper. You should be WAY more excited about this. You are _finally_ going on a date with _THE_ Kim Taehyung who you have admired for like 5ever." stressed Jimin.

"I-I know… I just don't think it has really sunk in yet. Still hard to believe that I already kissed him." Jungkook reminisced, "Wow. Could I sound anymore like a girl." He sighed.

"It's okay Kook. Love makes us all soft. Well… I mean… it makes some parts of us hard but that's beside the point. Also, my little bunny! Please be safe and don't do anything too soon if ya know what I mean." Jimin said with a wink even though it could not be seen through the phone.

"Yeah Jimin. I know what you meant, ya perv." He groaned, "I'm going for real now though. Goodnight Chim Chim."

"Night Kookie!" smiled Jimin.

Jungkook ended the call. He slowly let his phone drop onto his chest as he stared up at his ceiling. _Oh, lord what am I getting myself into? This is all just so surreal. I'm really, REALLY happy that he likes me back but… is it too late? I mean who knows where we are going to end up once we graduate in less than a year. Will we make it through?_

**Yaaay! I am so sorry for taking over a month again. I was having huge writers block but I managed to get this out and am super happy with it. I know its shoooort but its better than nothing. Thanks for all the support guys and stay tuned for the next chapter where Tae and Kookie _finally_ go on their date!**


	8. Show Me?

Here I was again. Only one day later, staring endlessly into my closet trying to decide on what to wear for my date. I glanced over to the clock on my wall and noticed that I still had about an hour before Taehyung would be here. Deciding that I was just going to go with a causal look, I gathered a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a classic White T-shirt before heading to the shower. All fresh and clean now, I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at my phone to see it had several messages.

 ** _Chim Chim_**

HEY! You better tell me where he takes you.

Have you left yet?!

I need answers boi!

You better not be ignoring me.

Heaving out a sigh, I quickly sent a half assed reply, _I don't know where we are going and of course I'm ignoring you! You're annoying_ , and continued getting ready. There was still about 10 minutes before he was supposed to arrive and I couldn't settle. I kept sitting down and getting back up, tapping my fingers and messing with my hair. I don't think I had ever been this nervous in my life. Finally, I heard a faint knocking and ran down the stairs. I quickly slipped on my timberlands and swung the door open.

"Hey there sweet cheeks" Taehyung smirked while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Nope. Nevermind. Dates not happening. Have a good night!" I said, beginning to close the door on him.

"Wait wait wait!" he defended, placing his hands on the door to stop it from closing. "What about Cupcake? Honey? Cutiepie?" I just stared at him blankly before I started to shove the door closed again.

"Okay okay. Just Kookie." he grinned.

"I…" I started to protest but technically it is part of my name and I let Jimin call me that. I had a feeling if I didn't let him call me Kookie he wouldn't stop with the stupid cutesy names. "Fine" I grumbled. "Let's go."

We got into his car and he immediately started blaring the radio. We sat there just listening for a minute before it dawned on me that I still had no idea where we were going. Reaching over to turn the volume down, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Am I allowed to ask where we are going?"

"I guess so… We are going to an ARCADE!" he practically screamed as he wiggled in his seat.

"Oh cool. Just so you know… I'm really competitive." I stated.

"Oh reaaally?" he said with a glint in his eye, "Good to know." I looked at him questioningly as we pulled up outside a strip mall where, to the left, was an arcade.

We made our way inside and Taehyung dragged me over to the counter to get some money exchanged for tokens. He had grabbed my hand in the process and still had not let go. I may or may not have been slightly freaking out on the inside.

"Okay! We are all set. What do you want to do first?" he said grabbing the bucket of tokens and turning to look at me.

"Uh. How about a classic? Like skee ball… or hoops?"

"Hoops it is."

We made our way over to the basketball nets and inserted some tokens to get started. I, of course kicked ass and was killing Taehyung. I beat him by a good 20-point difference. Taehyung looked over and noticed that he had lost tremendously and started pouting while crossing his arms.

"Man, I suck at this." He whined.

 _Man, you're cute when you get all whiny._

"Koookie," he started while drawing out the o in my nickname, "Show me how?"

"Uh Okay" I replied as I made my way over to him suspiciously. Taehyung just grinned and grabbed a hold of the ball.

"What am I doing wrong?" he mumbled, looking down at the ground innocently. I came up beside him to help position his hands on the ball when suddenly, he grabbed a hold of my wrists and placed me behind him so we were flush together.

"I won't get it unless you do it with me." Taehyung teased. I gulped and tried to focus on aiming his hands towards the hoop correctly and not the fact that I was ever so slightly taller than him and seemed to fit right into every curve of his body.

"Oh Wait!" Taehyung suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot to put more tokens in." The little shit then proceeded to just bend down, instead of moving away from me, to slyly place the tokens in the machine. He briefly looked back at me with a smirk. I took that moment to take a deep breath and reminded myself that I could not have my way with him in the middle of an arcade. That was a very indecent thing to do.

He straightened himself back out and I took a deep breath cursing whatever stupid cupid that made me like this very sinful man in front of me, remembering that our date had only just begun and I had no idea how I was going to survive.

**Thank you all again for reading my latest update! Do you have any favourite arcade games that you would love to see them play on their date? Let me knooooow. I am always up for ideas from you guys. Anyway, Thanks for being so patient with my slow ass updates and for sticking around. Ta Ta for now!**


	9. Dance Dance, My Ass

Taking a deep breath, I excused myself from the breath-taking sight in front of me and made my way to the washrooms. _How will I survive this_? I thought as I stood in front of the mirror. Giving my head a shake to clear all the naughty thoughts away. I steeled my expression into a neutral one and went back to find the little tease waiting innocently near the Dance Dance Revolution set up.

"You going to behave now?" I questioned. Taehyungs head snapped up at the sound of me returning. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He grinned. "I'm a perfect angel." Shaking my head at him, I nod to the game he is standing in front of. "Are you sure you want to do this with me? I'm pretty good." I smirked. "Hell yes. I'll kick your butt." He replied. "Okay then. You can't say I didn't warn you." I shrugged.

We both made our way up onto our respective pads and entered the tokens. The music list popped up and Tae motioned for me to go ahead and pick. After scrolling for a minute, I came upon a classic and one of my favourites: Keep On Movin'. The beat picked up and I stared going at it like no tomorrow. I knew this song like the back of my hand, and no I didn't consider that cheating. I took a quick glance over at Tae and saw that he looked like he was struggling to keep up. That cute little pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. I let out a small laugh and continued on my way.

"Oh, shut up." Taehyung grumbled. "I'll catch up!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night _Hun._ " I mumbled in reply, too focused on the game. Taehyung growled at me in anger, quickly sending a glare my way. Next thing I knew I was being very rudely interrupted.

Taehyung had been growing even more and more frustrated as the scores kept getting farther and farther apart. He couldn't let Kookie show him up like this so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally. He had abandoned all hope and tackled Kookie's side, throwing him over his shoulder and dragging the protesting bunny away.

Jungkook pounded on his back. "Let me down Tae! This isn't fair! You-You cheater!" After walking several feet away, he was finally placed right side up on the ground. "What the fuck Tae!" I questioned.

Taehyung was looking down and biting his lip. "Sorry… You were just _really_ good and I got really intimidated and angry. My reflexes took over." I couldn't get past the adorable puppy dog eyes he was giving me and immediately moved to his side to comfort him. My competitive side had completely flown out the window. "Tae. It's fine. I's just a game. No harm done. What do you want to play now?" I said soothingly as I rubbed his arm in comfort.

"Uuuumm. How about we go shoot stuff to feel better?" he said eyes lighting up. I let out a small chuckle. "Sure Tae. Whatever you want. Lead the way." After finally deciding on which shooting game to play, we slid into the little dark booth and each grabbed a gun. Placing more tokens into the game, we started demolishing the zombies. We had been playing for a few minutes when I heard a small whine come from beside me. I peeked over real quick and saw that Taehyung had been killed. _This boy really needs to work on his gaming skills!_ A small scream came from my screen and I just managed to escape death. Well in the video game anyway. In real life, I was currently being attacked by a very cute minx YET AGAIN.

Taehyung certainly doesn't understand personal space or patience. He had managed to swing his leg over my lap and was trying to attack my neck meanwhile, I _still_ had not been eaten alive in the game. Tae finally got purchase and started sucking and lightly biting at the crook of my neck. I shivered at the feeling and almost lost it.

BANG! I had killed the last zombie and the screen was prompting me to put more coins in to continue. But at this point I couldn't care less about the stupid game. There was a very attractive young man doing very sinful things to me in a _very_ public place. I placed my hands on his hips and tried to push him back a little bit but he just held on tighter by wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his head in them. "Tae… come on. This is not the place for this. I love it… and-and its hot as _fuck_ but this is a little _too_ public." I tried easing his arms off again with no luck. Suddenly all I could hear was heavy breathing as he adjusted his head to whisper into my ear. "I'm sorry Kookie… You-you just drive me crazy. I'm trying to be good because you're all innocent and stuff but I can't control myself when I'm near you. Especially when you're all competitive and serious. Ah..fuck."

I paused at his sudden confession. Disbelief running through me that I had caused him to be this way. I caused _Taehyung_ to feel this strongly. It scared me quite a bit but it also gave me the confidence to do what I did next. "Taehyung. Get up now. We need to leave please."

It was Taehyungs turn to pause. He pulled away with a look of confusion written on his face. "Huh? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out I-Hmpf!" I cut him off with a kiss. "I'm not mad at you. I want to leave because what I would like to do right now is not very appropriate for a place with 10-year old's running around."

Taehyung shivered at how low Jungkook's voice had gotten and immediately stood up. "Okay. Let's go then." They wormed their way through all the people and game systems and speed walked up to Taehyung's car. Jungkook was losing his nerve a little but instructed Taehyung to get in. Doing as he was told, he got into the driver's seat and buckled up. "W-Where are we going?" Taehyung asked, swallowing heavily. "I didn't think that far… We can't go back to my place. My parents are home by now." The look in Taehyungs eyes just about killed Jungkook. The words that came out of his mouth next were a close second. "Mine too."

Biting his lip, an interesting idea popped into Jungkook's thoughts. "There _is_ that really old bridge that no one really goes to anymore… and we _are_ in a nice temperature controlled vehicle with comfy seats"

"Then it's settled." Taehyung breathed out.

**I'm Sooooooorry for that ending… But not really. ;P I've been feeling like writing a lot lately and have even started another little story with my friend if you would like to check it out. It's Drarry and posted on my page as "Facing The Truth." Thanks for all the love and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Bright Lights

***AYO I HAVE ARRIVED BACK MY BROS! I'm sorry for taking so long but oh well that's adulting for ya! This was a lot of fun to write as well as a bit of a cringe moment for me to write about... I took some inspiration from an embarrassing as fuck moment and yeah. ANYWAY. I Hope ya'll enjoy! If you have any suggestions for anything you'd like to see happen, comment that shit. Baii :3***

Jungkook had to nudge Taehyung to slow down multiple times as they drove to the abandoned bridge. He had his hand placed on the other's thigh and was rubbing it up and down soothingly. He wasn't really sure what was going to happen, just that he needed to touch the beautiful man beside him like his life depended on it. He felt sick to his stomach and very, _very_ excited at the same time.

Taehyung had made one more right turn as the bridge finally came into view. They slowly rolled onto the gravel and came to a stop under a low hanging tree. Taehyung turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt. Both boys looked at each other and just stared for a minute. Jungkook started blushing like crazy and fiddling with his thumbs. He had lost all his confidence on the ride over here.

Taehyung looked down and slowly reached his hand over to undo Kookie's seat belt. He looked back up into the blushing boy's eyes and bit his lip before slowly moving in. Jungkook closed his eyes and held his breath. He felt Taehyung's hand come to rest on his check before their lips finally touched. He let out a long-awaited sigh. The kiss deepened when Taehyung slipped his hand into the hair at Jungkook's nape and pulled him closer. Kookie let out a small gasp but finally started to relax and raised his hand up to the other's collar; Holding on for dear life.

They had been caught up in the moment and hadn't even realised it had gotten dark outside. They slowly pulled apart but just enough so that they could stare into each other's eyes. "Wow…" Kookie breathed.

Taehyung chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. "You're just too cute." He gently pushed at Jungkook's shoulder, making him lean back in the seat. He reached over and pulled the lever on the side which sent the back of the seat down flat. Jungkook let out a startled yelp and a nervous giggle as he realized what Tae's intentions were. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

Taehyung lifted himself up a bit and leaned over towards Kookie. His voice had dropped about 5 octaves when he growled, "Now, where were we?"

The two had been kissing for about a minute when Jungkook realized it had suddenly gotten rather bright. He pulled away from Taehyung and the two looked over with confused expressions as they realized what it was. A police car. It had the spot light on and the cop was getting out of the vehicle.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Now? Right now? This is so embarrassing!" Jungkook rushed out squirming in his seat. Taehyung just laughed and told him to calm down while rolling down his window. The officer came up and blinded the two with his very bright flashlight. He looked around before asking for Taehyung's licence and registration. Jungkook had been watching the cop on Tae's side when he had the living shit scared out of him as his partner had knocked on the passenger side window. Kookie quickly put down the window and looked up.

"Do you have any id?" The officer asked. Jungkook quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his licence and handed it over. The other police officer asked Taehyung a few typical questions and informed them that they were on private property and that they should go park anywhere else but here. Taehung nodded and the officers sent them on their way.

They both pulled on their seatbelts and started to drive away in silence. Once the police cruiser was out of their sight, they turned to each other and both burst out laughing. "Of all the times for them to show up!" giggled Jungkook.

"Right? Is everyone trying to cockblock us now?" Taehyung said wheezing between laughs. Jungkook stopped laughing slowly as he realized what they could have seen. He immediately started blushing and hid his face from the other.

"Aww. Is someone imagining what we could have been doing?" Taehyung teased while reaching over and pinching his cheek.

"S-Shut up. I was not." Kookie stuttered, pushing his hand away and crossing his arms. _Not_ pouting at all.

Taehyung just laughed again and rubbed Kookies shoulder. He looked at the clock on his dashboard and realized it was after 9 now. He had told him parents he would be home by 10. "Well Kookie," he started, "As much fun as this has been, I should be getting your cute little butt home."

Jungkook sighed and looked over at Taehyung. "…I guess so." He mumbled. "It has been _quite_ a night." Taehyung just smiled and reached over. He laced their fingers together as they drove back to Jungkook's house in silence.

The lights were still on inside Kookie's house so he knew that he didn't have long before his mom started to creep on him from the window. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Tae as he did the same.

"So…" Taehyung drew out, "Did I pass on our first actual date together?"

Jungkook chuckled, "Yes. I had a really good time." Smiling he leaned forward and grabbed the front of Taehyung's shirt. He pulled him in for one more kiss before he opened the door and slipped out. "Goodnight." He whispered starting to close the door.

"See you tomorrow. _Hun._ " Taehyung teased just before the door shut. He smirked at the angry expression on Kookie's face and pulled away from the curb.

"You are so going to pay for that." Kookie grumbled as he made his way to his front door. He pulled out his keys and was about to unlock the door when it swung open.

"Sweetie!" His mom exclaimed, "It's about time that boy brought you home. How'd it go? Did you have fun? Was he nice?"

"Jeez mom. Can I at least come in before you start interrogating me?" he sighed, rolling his eyes and pocketing his keys.

"Oh! Of course. But you better tell me all about him! And you need to introduce me next time!" She exclaimed and moved out of the way so he could come in. Jungkook made his way in and slid off his shoes. He went to get himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter. He didn't dare sit down or he knew his mom would talk his ear off for hours.

Mrs. Jung followed him into the kitchen and waited patiently for him to start. She was about to burst a blood vessel when he finally gave in and started. "It was good mom. He was a real gentleman. We went to the arcade and played a bunch of games. It went by really fast and now I'm home."

"That's it?" Mrs. Jung exclaimed. "That's all I get?"

Jungkook put his glass down in the sink. "What? That's what happened. What else do you want?"

"Fine. Fine." She said, raising her arms in the air in defeat and turning towards the living room. "I get it. You don't want to share with your loving mother. I'm just not cool enough." She sighed.

Kookie rolled his eyes again. "Oh my god mom fine. We kissed. Made out a little. Happy?" He had turned and was trying to run away upstairs before she noticed his bright red face.

She whipped around with a huge smile on her face and gave him a big hug from behind. "Oh my little Kookie's growing up!" she cooed. "How cute."

"Moooom." He whined, trying to wiggle her off. "I need to go to bed. I _do_ have school tomorrow."

"Oh alright." She sighed, letting go and giving his butt a teasing pat as she turned to head back to the couch. "Be good son!"

"Yeah yeah…" He mumbled as he slipped up the stairs. He entered his room and flopped down onto his bed yet again. That sure had been some date. Quite a story to tell. He would _really_ rather not tell his friends about the whole police raid, but he knew Taehyung had probably told his by now and if that was true then it was all over their new friend group by now. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "What is this boy doing to me?!" he groaned to himself. Only time would tell.


End file.
